The after show
by Kousetsu Rii
Summary: Hear their thoughts on the show they made. ( R&R please!)


Welcome everybody to another episode of " After the show" with your host, Li. Today we have our FMA Cast. -Crowd cheers- 

Starting to the left : Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Havoc, Scar , and Rose Thomson. And to the right: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Wrath, and the infamous Hoenheim of light. -Crowd cheers again-

* * *

"Hello, FMA cast" .-Li gives a smiles as she ask.-

Mustang : -Waves-

Hawkeye : " Hi " -Serious tone-

Havoc : -Dazed-

Scar : "Why am I sitting next to the 'Dogs'!"

Rose : " Hello"

Ed : " Yo.."

Al : "Um..hello..."

Winry: " Hiya !"

Wrath: " Mommy..."

H.H : " Why, hello there."

" Nice to see that you all are doing well. So let's get on to our first question... Who had the most fun doing this show? I'm sure your fans want to know."

Al: "Well...I mean, the metal did hurt at first, but I had fun."

Ed: " It sucked that I had to disappear..damn."

Wrath: " MY MOTHER WAS KILLED BY THAT ASSHOLE!" -Slowly gets up as he walks towards Ed-

Ed: " We've had this convo. She wasn't your mom." -Starts to stand up as well.-

Li: "Hey you guys, this is an alchemy free zone."

The two sigh as they sit down-

Li: "Anyways, there's a rumor Ed, about you and Winry. Is it true?"

Winry blushes as Ed looks confused-

Ed: " Huh? Oh yeah! It is."

Li: -Smiles- Wow...I'm happy for you.

Ed: "Me too, I don't know what I'd do without her auto-mail."

Li: " You use her for her talent?"

Ed: "Use her? She's my mechanic, that's her job, duh."

Li: " I'm talking about love."

Rose: " Time the hell out!"

Everyone blinks-

Rose: "If you haven't known yet, Ed does fall in love with me. So this whole Winry thing, is out the door. Besides, Al likes her." -Smirks-

Al : -Blushes-

Li: " Umm...yeah, whatever. Didn't Al like you too or something?"

Al: "Can we switch subjects now?"

Ed: -Looks at his arm- " I didn't know that part was broken. Yo, Winry."

Winry: "Fix it yourself! Al, would you like me to fix you?"

Al: "Uhhhh..."

Ed: "So wrong.." -Lowers her head-

Li: " ..." "Moving on, Wrath..."

Wrath: " MOMMY!"

Li: -Takes a deep breath- " Anyways, your mother is Izumi...you do know this?"

Wrath: "She has nothing to do with me! That old bitch!"

Li: -Sighs- " Well..it's the truth."

Wrath : "Mommy..." -Begins to cry softly while covering his head.-

Crowd aww's-

Roy: " You know, for a 'Homunculus', you're quite the puss"  
Riza: -Covers his mouth- " What he means is, you should be stronger."

Wrath: -Growls- " You're one to talk. You always have that chick at your side fighting your battles like she's your bitch. And the funny part is, she still allows you to flirt."

Riza: -Glares at Roy- " I do?"

Roy: " S'not like we're dating or anything."

Riza: " What? Do you think I'm doing this stuff for the enjoyment of shooting a gun!"

Roy: " Well...you are kind of a tomboy..."

Riza: -Slips her gun out-

Havoc: " Hey..hey...you know Riza. You are pretty hott. There's always me around. And I'm wi-..."

Riza: " STAY OUT"

Havoc: -Shunned-

Li: -Laughs- "Moving on. The next question is for "Father Elric". You've been quiet today."

H.H: "Just enjoying the lights and wonderful crowd.." -Waves with a smile as it twinkles-

Crowd: -Waves and cheers- " You're so cool!" ..." You were the best one in the whole show!" ..."Have my son!"

Ed: " Even when he's on stage, he makes the crowd fall in love with him. WHAT'S HE GOT THAT I DON'T?"

Al: " You were always a hot head, brother. "

Roy: " And he's taller. Taller guys are always the sexiest. Just look at the 'manly-ness' " - Points and mocks-

Riza: " What? You're falling for guys too now? You should've been 'Greed' "  
Li: " It's said that you're over 100 years old. And that you had many loves. True or false? "

H.H: " Well..."

Ed: " I'll vouch for that! He's the biggest flirt in this world. Even the day I met him again he was on another woman!"

H.H : "C'mon Ed, she's not even my type."

Ed: "My ass!"

H.H : " Besides, she looked like a dyke."

Ed: "... It's still meat, right?" -Snickers-

Scar: "That's just nasty.."

Winry: " Shut up. You of all people know what it's like to eat more than your share of meat."

Scar: "Don't get me confused with that butcher guy!"

Winry: " Then explain Rose's baby, Lust, and the millions in your arm?"

Scar: -Stands up- "Bitch! Wanna make it a million and one!"

Li: " ... I'm not even going to try and stop this."

: " Who the hell is yelling so loud!"

Li: "..."

: " Damn, humans are so loud."

Wrath: " Mommy?"

: " Even better! It's the greatest, infamous, Homunculus in the whole show! Envy!"

Li: -Eats popcorn-

Wrath: " Oh, you.."

Envy: " You on stage and even in the audience. Look at me and be scared. Gaze upon my wonderful body!"

Everyone: "..."

Ed: "I never understood what the hell you were.."

Envy: " What do you mean?"

Ed: " C'mon, you're a guy..or was it a girl?"

Envy: " GUY!"

Ed: " With green dreads?" -Sticks a comb in his hair- " Try and find that."

Envy: -Panics-

Li: " Yeah, for real...are you like confused or something?"

Envy: " What the hell do I look like to you?"

Li & Ed: " An it?"

Envy: -Watches as a black cloud covers his body-

Wrath: " You had this looser on stage over my mommy? The hell were you thinking!"

Li : -Stuff a Flintstone chewy down his mouth.- "Little kids need to grow.."

Al: " If that's the case.." -Stuffs one into Ed's mouth-

Ed: -Chews, sticks one into his fathers mouth- " Hahaha...wait... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIN, SHORT-CAKED-...?"

Rose: -Back hands- " We didn't say all of that." -Sticks one into Scars mouth as well.-

Roy: " Looser.." -Points and laughs-

Riza: -Sticks the whole bottle in his mouth- " Don't forget to chew, asshole."

Ed: " Rose, I don't even want to hear it from you. After the show, we're done.."

Crowd: -Gasp-

Rose: " Why?"

Ed: " Because, you have a kid? Who's the father? Huh? I know sure as hell, s'not me. Because, I didn't even have enough time to go the whole wa-.."

Li: -Covers his mouth- " MAN, YOU GUYS ARE NASTY!"

Havco: " Why is it that a 12 year old-..."

Ed: " 18 !"

Havoc: -Sighs- "18 year old gets more action than me?"

Li : "Umm...let's end the show now. Well...from all of the FMA cast and you guys reading at home, bye!"

H.H: "Call me!"

Ed: " Old man!"

Al: " Ed, please.."

Winry: -Plays with Al's hair-

Scar: -Jumps on Roy, knocking his chair down- " You die now.. Scum of the earth!"

Rose: " Men ..."

Havoc: " You know Rose...you're kinda hott too.."

Riza: -Smirks as she watches-

Roy: " AHH! HE'S CHEWING ON MY ARM!"

Envy: -In a corner rocking back and forth- " I'm not a girl...I'm not..This is all your fault, you old man!" -Jumps on Ed and Al's father.-

Wrath: " Mommy..."

The whole cast : " SHUT THE HELL UP!" -Growls-

End


End file.
